Vengeance
by intelligence777
Summary: A boy is broken. He wants revenge. He wants to take down the one that broke him. The one he loved the most.
1. Chapter 1

"As you know, students, we will be hosting the triwizard tournament this year, and therefore, all quidditch matches are cancelled". Dumbledore announced. A huge groan arose from the crowd. "Unfortunately, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, a school that would have been joining us today, had been, sigh, closed down due to some….unfortunate reasons. But, we have a subsitute school, that will join the Durmstrang Institute to arrive here to participate-"

"OH MY GOSH! Look!" interrupted Zacharias Smith as a giant ball of green flames, similar to a comet, burst into the Main Hall, avoiding all obstacles until finally, bursting into nothingness, leaving a group of children and an adult standing in where it was. Meanwhile, a giant cruiser ship splashed out of the surface of the murky black lake, revealing another group. "Let us welcome-", Dumbledore continued in a rather loud and epic voice, "The Durmstrang Institute and the Pang Tong Association of Gifted Youths!"

The children from the PTAGY, were Chinese-looking, and were dressed in hooded cloaks, shrouding their faces and most of their body. Snow shrouded their cloaks, despite them being in a ball of fire a few minutes before, and below it was an aquamarine vest, which matched the eyes of most of these boys and girls. The adult was a calculating man in his mid-forties, with snowy white hair, aquamarine eyes, shining jade glasses and a wide smile. The DI(Durmstrang Institute), meanwhile, were all boys, and had Russian-like, grey, woollen sweaters, with black helmets to cover their heads. Their supervisor was a cold, stiff, battle-hardened old man with a small beard and frozen eyes.

"Ah…Igor, Chen Shou, what a pleasant display". Albus said as he hugged the PTAGY principal, Chen Shou and the DI Principal, Igor Karkoroff. Karkoroff's long sleeves were pushed back as Dumbledore held him, and Igor quickly pulled them back and backed away. Dumbledore smiled, knowing what was below, and continued his speech. "Our guests will be joining your dormitories, and ofcourse, one individual of each school will be chosen to enter the Triwizard Tournament."

Harry couldn't care less. He just lay back, watched the foreigners and ate some pudding. He gazed over to Ron, who was stuffing himself with chocolate frogs, and to Hermione, who was lecturing some first-years about Hogwarts, and most of them had soon fallen asleep. It was Harry's fourth year in Hogwarts, and he loved the place more than any other. He sighed, why did it always have to be so unfair? Everyone else had great families to care for them, and he barely even knew his parents before they were gone in a flash of green light. But then, what really caught his eye was the Ravenclaw student, Cho Chang, who was meanwhile talking to Luna Lovegood about some things that Harry didn't even know existed. Cho was so beautiful, so- "WAKE UP HARRY!" Ron cried. "Wha-?" Harry exclaimed. He realised he had fallen into a daydream, and that half the hall was already cleared. Ron grabbed him and they hurried towards their dormitories.

They rushed up the stairs and found Dean, Seamus, Neville and a boy with turquoise eyes, jet black hair, a chinese look and a PTAGY uniform, gazing out into the starry night. "Who's he?" asked Ron. "Some Gifted Youth Association guy. He's going to share the dorm with us." Replied Dean as the boy grimaced. Harry shoved Ron away and approached the boy, stretching out his hand. "Hi, my name's Harry Potter. What's yours?". The boy just gazed at Harry as if he had commited a great sin. "Imbecile.", he whispered as he slammed the curtains shut in Harry's face.

The next day, Harry awoke to find the mysterious boy gone. Harry pulled away the curtains of Ron's bed and found Ron whimpering about spiders in his sleep. He shook Ron up and dragged him out of the dormitories. As usual, Hermione was studying, Parvati and Lavender were gossiping and Dean was writing a letter to his family, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. Determined to know him better, Harry dragged a half-asleep Ron out of the portrait, where Neville had fallen asleep, and to the Owlery, where Harry thought the boy might have gone to post a letter. Harry didn't find him there, but he found something that was to him, better. Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe were sending owls, and talking. Harry threw Ron onto the ground where he fell asleep, and sneaked behind a rather large cage of owls.

He positioned his ear towards Cho, and tried to eavesdrop on her conversation. "Harry seems to be a nice boy.", he heard Cho say, making him blush, "Well, he is something." Marietta replied. "But I know that Cedric Diggory is a lot more handsome." Both of them giggled and Cho sighed dreamily. Harry felt like he wanted to punt the Hufflepuff Sixth-Year, but instead, he kicked the cage, and made his toe swell. As Cho and Marietta left, Harry slowly hopped out of his hiding place, and shook Ron up, and they started to head towards the Main Hall, where Dumbledore had announced that the Goblet of Fire was positioned, when Harry wasn't listening.

"Bloody hell!" cried Ron as a pair of old-looking men were carted away on a stretcher, and they somehow reminded Harry of the Weasleys. Breakfast had just begun, and Dumbledore had begun speaking. "Unfortunately, due to the misuse of the Goblet of Fire and some technical difficulties, we cannot rely on the goblet to choose our champions any longer." A moan arose from the crowd, and Mad-Eye Moody, who had arrived when Harry wasn't paying attention that night, looked especially disappointed. "But fear not", Albus continued, "for we shall substitute this tradition by creating a dueling tournament!" A great wave of cheers erupted from the crowd, and people like Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory seemed to have lots of confidence. "But remember, only students older than third years may participate." That final sentence didn't have a large affect, except that Colin and Nigel Creevey booed.

After breakfast, Dumbledore started the tournament immeadiately, and those who wanted to participate put their names in a wizard cloak, and Albus summoned two names at random every time. First up were Seamus Finnigan and some Durmstrang boy named Ivan Petraburg. Seamus conjured many different spells, such as Expelliarmus, Stupefy and even Reducto, but Ivan blocked all those with a wave of a wand and a chant of Protego. Seamus finally shot a Bombardus Maximus, and Ivan made a reflecting spell, and the exploding spell was reflected back at Finnigan, blowing Seamus into the air and covering him with smoke and ashes.

Second was Dean and a PTAGY student named An Ming were up against each other. In less than a minute, An Ming constructed an invisable jinx that shot Dean into oblivion. Finally, to the fifth round, Harry was put against Ron. "No hard feelings, okay, Ron?" asked Harry, with Ron nodding him back. Harry shot a series of spells that Ron had no knowledge of, resulting in Ron being hit over and over again, with Harry finally ending Ron with a Stupefy. Slowly most of the challengers were eliminated, and the ones that were left were all skilled wizards and witches. Hermione had excelled over her many opponents, as usual, and Harry's knowledge of spells allowed him to beat all his enemies. All that was left of the previous 96 challengers were Harry Potter, Ivan Petraburg, Hermione Granger, Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum, the mysterious boy of PTAGY, Draco Malfoy(thanks to his dark arts), another Durmstrang boy by the name of Ulric Vantoben and five other PTAGY students.

Ulric, a giant of a boy, was finished by a PTAGY boy in a blink. Ivan was wiped out by the mysterious boy. Hermione outsmarted a PTAGY boy. Students were falling and rising. Harry was asleep when he heard a name that caught his eye, Kai Gregorovitch, who turned out to be the boy that Harry had been um…..let's not say stalking. But somehow that surname appealed to Harry. Seemed to make Moody and Mcgonnagall, the only supervisors of the tournament, tense, too. And who was Kai up against? None other than the one and only Draco Malfoy. They got onto the fighting platform, and Harry started actually focusing. First Draco shot an assembly of dark spells that normally would have blown a wizard into bits. With a flick of a hand Kai flicked the spell into sparks. "_Non-vocal spells….and he actually deflected some dark magic!_" thought Harry. Kai didn't attack, only blocking Draco's spells.

Draco got angrier and angrier. "Wait a minute, I know who you are." Draco whispered in a sinister tone. "You're that _genius_ that everybody has been talking about in the Ministry. But wait…aren't you an orphan?" Kai tensed. "Where's your mommy? Where's your daddy? Killed?" Draco smirked in an evil tone. Kai had enough. He pushed Draco to the ground with a spell as quick as lightining. Moody and Mcgonnagall both started getting up. Kai shot a spell that made Draco squinch and squeal, and wither on the ground. Kai kept increasing the pain. "That's enough!" Mcgonnagall cried. Moody tried to shoot a restraining spell, but this was blocked with a Protego. Draco, while on the ground, screamed "My father's gonna hear about this! You're gonna go and cry to your mommy! But wait…you don't have one!" Kai shouted the words "Avada Kedrava" and everything seemed to be in slow motion. A green burst of light headed towards Draco, to put him forever into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry: Well hello, boys and girls. Today, I, Harry James Potter am here to give thanks to certain people. Thanks to "Lyra124" for giving the author some ideas. Thanks to "mrfungames" for alerting and subscribing! That's all appreciated! I'd also like to say I made an error for the previous chapter, because I wrote that the mysterious boy defeated Ivan. It was actually just another of those five PTAGY boys. Sorry! Another mistake: I meant 6 PTAGY boys were left after I said the previous 96 thing, not 5. Sorry again! Oh yeah and Kai says "he hopes you all burn in hell". Have a nice summer!**

Everyone was slowly watching. Draco was frozen on the ground. Kai had a green light leaping out of his wand. Even Moody and McGonagall thought that Malfoy was a goner. But at that moment, the ceiling crumbled. Ashes flew everywhere, and the old man known as Albus Dumbledore glided from what looked like the sky. In a flick of his wrist, he pushed Draco and a whole line of people behind onto the wall, and the green light had smashed through where Draco had been a few seconds before.

Everyone was in awe. "Albus, we've got to call the Ministry, we've got to take this child into custody!" McGonagall cried. "No! He's too dangerous! I'll take care of him, right here, right now, just like I did to so many other wizards and witches!" Moody shouted. But Albus ignored both pleads. The Main Hall was in chaos, people were screaming, Draco was withering on the ground and Kai just stood there, rubbing his temples. "QUIET!" Dumbledore cried in an inhumane voice. As usual, everyone became silent. "Come with me." Dumbledore whispered to Kai in a sympathetic tone, as he took Kai's sleeve and walked with him up the stairs to his office.

Harry was in a state of shock. Lupin had told him about some of those Unforgivable Curses during the last year. But, a child using it? It seemed riduculous! He knew that Kai wasn't that friendly, and that Draco wasn't exactly an angel either, but even he, who had such a miserable past, never really hurt anyone, not counting a basilisk, a memory of a man, a guy with two faces, a dementor, a werewolf, a tree, or a rat.

He wondered what Dumbledore would do to punish Kai, and then started observing the others. Hermione was complaining to McGonagall about how unforgivable spells should've been somehow made uncastable inside school grounds and Ron was informed by Madame Pompfrey that his two twin brothers were in St. Mungo's Hospital with an unusual but not fatal magical problem, concerning white beards.

_"Sigh, I wonder if the tournament is still on", _Harry thought. Suddenly, the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and two bodyguard dementors entered the room and headed straight for Dumbledore's office without a glance at anyone. McGonnagall tried to stop him, saying "I'm sorry, Minister, but I think Professor Dumbledore would like to have a moment with the boy alone". All that resulted in was one demontor blowing McGonnagall back. A few seconds after Fudge entered Dumbledore's office, the Dementors were blown back by a Patronus Phoenix, that drove them all the way out of Hogwarts. "My dear Cornelius, I can't allow you to torment my students with your Dementors. And I shall handle my own matters my own way." boomed an angry Dumbledore's voice. Fudge retreated immeadiately, bumping away a few poor second-years, and apparating as soon as he left the grounds.

Soon after that incident, Dumbledore and Kai emerged from the room. Kai sulked back to the Gryffindor Dormotories, while Dumbledore told everyone that the Tournament would continue tommorow. Harry, Ron and Neville went back to the Gryffindor room, all curious about Kai.

Harry:"Kai, we can help you if you let us!"

Ron:"Yeah, dude, you should really stop acting like such a jerk!"

Harry:"That helps a lot, Ron. Please just tell-"

Kai: "Are you trying to figure me out so you can tell that old Dumbledore all about how I'm such an evil mastermind?"

Harry:"No!We, we-"

Ron: Yup!

Harry:Ron, there's something called being helpful. And-

Kai: None of you understand. Can you just leave me alone?

Harry: Kai-

Ron: Sure!

Harry:CAN I STOP BEING INTERRUPTED?

-Silence-

Harry:Now-

Neville:Goodnight guys!

Harry: ARGH! Just-

Kai slammed the curtain into Harry and Ron's faces and turned off his candle. Ron yawned, lying down on bed, while he mumbled something about Veelas. Harry finally gave up, focusing more on tommorow's tournament while he fell into the deep whirlpool of the dream world.

Harry slithered on the ground, finally reaching his master, hissing with delight. His pearl-white scales gleamed in the unforgiving darkness, while his demonic master lay in a piece of cloth, only showing a face of true evil and disgust. "The graveyard is ready." A voice announced. Suddenly, Harry felt pain in his head. "Bone of a-." ARGH!. "Flesh of a-." UH!He was dragged. "And ofcourse, blood of the dear…" Dragged out. Forced out. NO! "Boy who Lived."

Harry awoke, drenched in a flood of sweat. He panted loudly, recalling what he saw. But…what did he see? How did he see it? And that…thing. His master? Harry felt very confused, but decided to ignore the dream, soon falling back to sleep. Meanwhile, a familiar rat crept into Mad-Eye Moody's dormitory. "Ah….so you're here." "Yeah, no delays at all. Tell our dear master that all is going according to plan. And that soon The Boy who Lived will become the Boy who Died."


End file.
